


All The Best Laid Plans

by SamsterLUV89



Series: Encounters Of The Celestial Kinds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Body Swap, Bottom Sam, Confused Dean, Confused Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sam, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Lucifer, Jealousy, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsterLUV89/pseuds/SamsterLUV89
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a witch hunt which in true Winchester style goes awry, resulting in a body swap. Sam decides to take advantage of the situation and bring Dean and Cas closer. But the best laid plans goes bust when Lucifer gets jealous and decides to take the matter in his own hands.





	All The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys, so go easy on me... FYI, I suck in summary...  
> I would like to thank my beta SupernaturallyConfused11 for encouraging my crazy idea.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt but when has anything ever been simple in Winchester’s life. Sam and Dean Winchester had visited Montana to hunt a witch who had taken several innocent lives for extending her life span. The hunt was a success until the end when on her last breath she succeeded in casting spell on the brothers.

While nothing felt amiss at the start, the clincher came next day when the brothers woke up. Nothing seemed wrong except the fact that the boys weren’t in their respective bodies. Dean felt like resurrecting the witch back just to kill her once more, they were screwed in more than one way because not just the witch was dead but they have no clue how to reverse the spell.

Sam was getting crankier as they began their day long drive for bunker. He not only had to deal with Dean’s continuous instructions on how to treat his i.e. Dean's body but also had to deal with unwanted sexual advances. He just couldn’t understand how Dean lived like being objectified every day and the most irritating part was the cropped hair which felt revolting.

While Sam was struggling with Dean’s body, Dean wasn’t faring any better. Not only did Dean have to deal with a sudden growth spurt and the long legs, he also had to make sure he did not bump into the ceiling or spider webs.. ‘Yuck.’ And as if that was not enough, he couldn’t enjoy driving his baby, it wasn’t like before, he had no leg space to be comfortable. He looked at Sam thinking how could his little brother live like this.

All bets went off as the boys reached bunker and decided to take shower, the very fact that they will see each other naked was wrong on whole another level. Frustrated, Dean decided to go to the bar and get laid, he looked at Sam’s body and grinned, “Finally, let’s put all these muscles to some good use, rather than all running and exercising.”

Sam was in the library researching and hoping to find a cure to reverse the spell. He saw Dean grinning as he was getting ready to go out. Sam instantly knew what his big brother was up to, “Don’t you dare, Dean, it’s my body I don’t want you to fooling around with it,” he said.

“Aww, Sammy don’t you worry I am sure I will take better care of it than you.”  

Sam was fuming as Dean walked out the door “I am gonna kick his ass, I swear,” Sam fumed. He decided to take his own revenge by putting Dean’s  through a healthy juice cleanse. He smirked as he made some salad for himself and went back to his research. It was around midnight when Sam decided to call it a night and go to bed in his room. He was just slipping into sleep when he heard a rustle in a corner… “Cas.”

“Hello Dean, what are you doing in Sam’s room and where is Sam,” Cas asked while looking around the room. Sam realised that Cas couldn’t recognise the voodoo and came to a conclusion that it was much more ancient voodoo than he expected. As Sam looked up to Cas he found Cas was staring at him and figured that he is waiting for an answer, “Well, we were Ummm I mean Sam and I was looking into lore here in his room and I got bored so I decided to take a nap. I guess Sam went for research or to bring food,” he said, “What are you doing here Cas, is everything okay?”

“I am fine Dean, I just thought I will check on you and Sam.”.

There it was that intense stare, Sam realised that it was only Dean to whom Cas looked at with such intensity. Sam also knew that Dean liked Cas but was so stuck up in his routine of avoiding any emotional connection that he wasn’t able to see what’s in front of him. Sam decided to take a chance and see if Cas reciprocates Dean’s feelings, that way he would be able to sleep without Cas staring at him and he would be able to make something good out of this stupid spell.

Sam walks towards Cas clearing his throat, “Umm Cas I wanted to …hmm what the hell you probably won’t believe me so I will just do it.”

“Dean, what are you…” Cas’ words were cut short as Sam kissed Cas as if he meant it, Cas immediately responded as if he was waiting for it, this whole time. “Mmmm Dean you sure..?” Cas mumbled, “Shhh … Cas don’t ruin the moment.”

Cas was overwhelmed with the sudden approach of Dean and thought that Dean was probably drunk. He pushed Sam back saying, “we should take it, slow Dean.”  “Yeah... I am tired, anyhow do you wanna just go to sleep?,” Sam said. “Sure Dean, you need to sleep.”

Sam could see the content smile on Cas face as he snuggled into Sam’s embrace. Sam went off to sleep, smiling as he thought of Dean’s reaction tomorrow morning. If only he had considered somebody else’s reaction as well. As Sam kissed Cas, there was someone else in the bunker who saw the exchange and didn’t approve of it.

**Next Morning**

Dean woke up but couldn’t feel any post hangover headache, he tried to stretch but felt a weight on his shoulder. Dean looked sideways expecting the blonde girl from last night but was shocked when he saw Cas. He was about to wake him when Cas decided to snuggle further into him. Dean took in Cas’ features, his ruffled hair, his perfect lips and smooth skin. Dean’s finger itched to touch him but Cas chose that very moment to wake up and Dean was taken aback by the intense blue eyes.

“Son of Bitch, I mean hey Cas,” Dean said as he moved back but fell on his butt from the bed. Dean could swear that he saw a smile linger on Cas’s lips. “Dean you okay?” Cas asked worriedly. “Yes, Cas I just, wait this isn’t my room, what am I doing in Sam’s room?” Dean asked as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was sure he went to his room when he came in early morning from a night of debauchery.

“You and Sam were researching here, and you got bored and decided to sleep,” Cas replied. Listening to Cas, Dean couldn’t make any sense but soon the memory flew as Dean remembered witch hunt and body swap. He looked at himself in a mirror, realising for the first time since morning that he was in his own body. Dean was taking his body in when he grasped that he woke up snuggling with Cas. Dean didn’t want to believe Sam taking advantage of the situation but a doubt crept in his mind and he had to make sure that nothing happened, “Cas what did we do last night?” he enquired.

“Nothing Dean, we just umm.. we just kissed,” Cas blushed.

Dean paled as he heard Cas’ words. “Dean are you okay?” Cas asked.

“Yes, Cas I am fine it's just. Did you? I mean are you okay with it? because I don’t want to, you know what nevermind I will just take a shower while you do whatever you angels do in the morning,” Dean said.

Cas gawked at Dean’s flustered look, he was hurt as he thought that whatever happened at night was just Dean’s drunken moment. Hurt and frustrated Cas left the bunker. While, in the shower, Dean is trying to sort out his emotions, he wanted to be mad at Sam for doing something without asking him but then he did the same thing with Sam’s body. Also, he was happy to see that Cas didn’t mind it but he didn’t know if Cas was okay with the kiss or was doing it of compulsion to his and Sam’s friendship. He didn’t even know what to do next, as flamboyant as he showed off to be, Cas is not any other girl he picks from a bar. He decides to face the situation but before that, he needs to kick Sam’s ass just out of principle.

On the other side, in Dean’s room the situation was quite different.

Sam woke up feeling a massive headache. He groaned and tried to move his stiff neck when he realised that he is back in his body and the headache is Dean’s misdoing. At the thought of Dean, he turned to see next to him to check whether Cas is still there but finds an empty bed.

He felt eyes on him, scared of repercussion that Cas found the truth and was going to hate him for the last night, he was all set to apologise. But as he scanned the room, there sitting in the corner staring at him wasn’t Cas but Lucifer.

Sam felt the blood draining off his face as he saw Lucifer. He got worried that hallucinations had started again and so he started to push on the scar on his palm. “Searching for someone Sammy? Awww wishing for the image to go away like every other time,” Lucifer quipped, “It’s not gonna work this time Sam, I am very real.”

Sam tried to put as much distance as possible in between him and devil, he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of devil sitting in front of him. Sam tried to grab his gun for protection but soon realised that he was in Dean’s room.

Lucifer could see the fear and confusion on Sam’s face. “How do you think you got into your original self, Sam? Ohhh you really though Cassie has that kind of juice that he reversed the ancient voodoo? Come on Sammy, you know Cassie can’t do it,” Lucifer mocked.     

Sam immediately heard the snark in Lucifer’s voice when he said, Cas. “What the hell are you doing in my room and how did you get in here?” Sam asked as he decided to take the control of the situation.

Seeing the put-upon bravado of Sam, Lucifer decides to tease him some more as he loved getting Sam all bothered. “Ohhh Sammy, you hurt my feeling, no thank you, nothing, where are your manners? And, do you really think some asshat symbol can stop me from reaching you. We are connected Sam and no Sigil can change that, remember I could reach to you, even when the sigil on Cage broke,” he said.

Sam is shocked by this sudden revelation, he knew he had demon blood but to know that he had an actual connection with the devil was something new. Not liking the implication and denying the growing familiarity Sam asked Lucifer, sternly, “What are you doing here?”        

"Do you want me to leave?” Lucifer reverts. Sam decides not to answer and continued to glare at the devil. Lucifer smirked seeing Sam’s stubborn attitude, it was one of the few things that had attracted Lucifer to Sam.  He simply says, “You see Sammy, the crop spiked hair and the whole Ken doll look doesn’t suit you. Doesn’t go with your attitude and I would rather be with you than your brother. I like you in this meat suit the whole Greek warrior appeal is more you. So, couldn’t let the low lying slimy witch ruin it.”

Seeing that Sam is giving him the silent treatment, Lucifer decided to touch the main topic. “Anyways, I must say Sam I was surprised when I saw you going after someone else’s toy,” he comments. Sam was trying to tune out Lucifer’s rant when he grasps his last comment, “What are you talking about?” he asks.

“All I am saying is you are mine and I don’t like to share and that I saw you kissing my brother,” Lucifer says nonchalantly.Sam was surprised by Lucifer’s casual attitude and his unobstructed declarations. “I don't belong to anyone and certainly not you.” Lucifer scowls and decides to ignore the last part that Sam said, “So are you telling me you ain't eyeing my little bro Cassie,” he asks. “Because the tongue action you got going on last night tells the different story.”     

Sam couldn’t understand why Lucifer is so stuck upon him kissing Cas, nor could he understand why he felt like giving Lucifer an explanation. He didn’t owe lucifer anything and yet he replies, “I was doing Dean a favour  because that is the only opportunity I had if I ever wanted those two dick heads from ruining themselves and get them to do something about their crush.”           

Sam feels free as he tells the reason to Lucifer, he feels as if a burden has been lifted and he can breathe. Sam had no clue why he felt like  he was cheating or had done something wrong. Listening to Sam explanation, Lucifer gets excited and sits next to Sam trapping him in between bed post and him. He tucks Sam’s hair back, “So… are you telling me you were just pretending and you don’t have any feelings for Cassie?” he asks

Sam is shocked by the sudden change in Lucifer’s mood and as he tucks his hair back, Sam can feel Lucifer’s warmth. Denying himself the sudden urge to lean into  his warmth, Sam retorts, “Yes, but why am I even telling you this and why are you so bothered?”

Lucifer backs a little and says “I got my reasons.”

Sam eyes him and blurts out as he reaches the conclusion, ‘Oh my God you are jealous.’                  

Lucifer gets annoyed as he listens to Sam, “Be careful now don’t wanna add my father in the mix,” he says. Sam tilts his head looking like a lost puppy as he tries to understand Lucifer’s reference. Lucifer on the other hand tries his damnedest to avoid the forsaken look, “Damn, now I know why those puppy eyes bothered Dean,” he exclaims.

Not letting Lucifer off the hook Sam says, “You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?” Lucifer can’t resist and he mumbles something to tune of “I was worried and jealous.” Not believing on what he heard Sam probes further saying “excuse me I didn’t hear you.”

Annoyed by Sam’s cockiness Lucifer shouts out loud, “I was worried about you dammit. I didn’t like you kissing Cassie. And, I didn’t  want to kiss your brother who looked like you or kissed you while you looked like him.”  "What,” Sam exclaimed. “See, saying it in itself is so confusing,” Lucifer adds.            

Sam couldn’t follow the way the whole conversation had turned into. At one point they were hating each other's gut and now here they are confessing their feelings or rather Lucifer just confessed that he wants to kiss Sam, he couldn’t believe it. “Whoa.. hold on are you saying that you want to kiss me,Why? Do you think you can trick me into being your vessel? Cheap trick Lucifer.”         

Lucifer is flustered and tired of this everyday cat and mouse chase so he decides to put it all out in the open, he says, "Look Sam do you have any feelings for me. For a minute forget that I am the devil and just tell me if you have any feelings for me and to answer your second question. Now, I don’t need you to be my vessel. This is my permanent vessel.”

“How?” Sam questions. “Seems like Crowley in his bout of revenge did something good. He has carved the vessel in such a way that it’s powerful enough to host me. So, now I can feel and love you the way I really wanted and you don’t have to feel violated. But, you have to tell me, Sam, if this is what you really want. Because I might have done and thought of doing a lot of things but not once have I ever thought of hurting you, Sam. I always tried to protect you and always will. Even if you say no. We will have that love and hate relationship,” confessing his feeling Lucifer leaves Sam but not before leaving a soft goodbye kiss on Sam's lips. “Take your time baby boy, no hurry,” he says as he disappears leaving Sam dazed on his bed.

Sam had no idea how long he sat on his bed contemplating on what had just happened. His stupor was broken when he heard a knock followed by Dean’s harsh voice. Sam opened the door to have one angry Dean glaring at him. “What the hell, Sam what did you do?” Dean screamed, Sam had no clue what going on, “what?”

Dean looked at him curiously, he takes in the pale demeanour of his little brother, “What is wrong with you?”

Sam simply replies, “Lucifer was here.”

Dean bro mode gets activated as he hears Lucifer’s name. His anger gets replaced by concern, “Where is he? Did he hurt you? Was it one of your imagination thing,” Dean asks in a voice full of concern.

Sam still dazed replies, “No he didn’t hurt me. Come to think of it, he never did.”    

Sam walks out of the room to get some coffee as he feels a headache coming back with full vengeance, the whole Lucifer thing had kept it on the back burner. Seeing Sam getting back to normal, Dean decides to touch upon the main question he wanted to ask Sam, “Care to tell me why I was sleeping with Cas?” Dean asks facing Sam, fixing him with a glare again.               

“Because you love him you idiot and it is about time that you stop being an ass and be thankful that I took the initiative,” Sam replied.

“Thankful? Are you kidding me I don’t even know if he is into me, Sam,” Dean reprimanded Sam.  

“DEAN! he was by your side when you woke up. I am sure if he wasn’t into you he wouldn't have kissed back or even woken up by your side,” Sam said.

Dean was not ready to accept Sam’s explanation, he still felt it's all good to be true, avoiding further discussion, he decides to leave the bunker under the pretext of buying some breakfast.                

Sam hardly realises Dean’s absence as he tries to process everything that happened in the morning since he woke up. Now that he thinks back on it, he fails to find one instance when Lucifer had hurt him. And to make things  worse,  he can still feel that moment of kiss which led to having butterflies in his stomach. _Is this normal to feel like this?_ he thinks. He never felt this way as he was trying to process and catalogue the feelings.

Cas entered the kitchen, he caught the last part of Sam and Dean discussion where he came to know that it was Sam who kissed him and not Dean. He was so shocked that he tuned everything else out. Cas confesses to listening the discussion to Sam. “It wasn’t Dean who kissed me it was you,”  he blurts.                 

Sam cringes when he hears hurt in Cas’ voice he was about to say sorry, when Cas cuts in, “Dean never kissed me, he doesn't love me. It was you. It was always you.”

Sam was about to tell Cas how wrong he was when Cas decides to kiss Sam hard and fast. Sam is taken aback as this is not how it was supposed to happen. He never wanted Cas also kissing Cas wasn’t same as kissing Lucifer he tries to explore the kiss trying to see if he feels the same excitement but there was nothing. Sam gets out of the stupor and realises it's Cas whom he is kissing he immediately pushes him back. “No, Cas this is not true. I don't like you that way you are like a brother to me and this is not how it works. You have feelings for Dean and it won’t change just because I kissed you yesterday. I wanted you and Dean to get past that awkward stage and take a step that is why I kissed you as Dean. But it was purely for Dean, Cas, he loves you. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings,” Sam tries to explain himself to Cas.   

Listening to Sam, Cas gets more hurt and angry, “You have no right, “he says. “You can’t decide for your brother Sam, last time I checked that was the very thing why you fought with Dean. As Dean decided for Gadreel to possess you on your behalf, to save your life. You can’t play with human emotions, Sam. I didn’t expect this from you,” Cas disappears leaving Sam alone in the bunker.                

Sam feels like he's been slapped and now he is angry, frustrated and confused in the bunker, all by himself. He never thought the way Cas put forth, he now feels like a complete ass. And to top it all he compares the long kiss that he had with Cas to the minute long  kiss he had with Lucifer.

Not wanting to think much about it, he decides to throw himself into research. He loses the hold of time as he catalogues the lore in the bunker. He goes through the routine of eating lunch and dinner clubbed with a bottle of whiskey which as God knows he needs it today.

It is almost midnight and Cas is still M.I.A while Dean had texted him saying he is with some girl and won’t be coming home tonight.              

Sam feels bad and rethinks his decision of kissing Cas as Dean. He begins to think that  maybe he read into things which were not there and tried to make something out of nothing. As a result of which he has ended up hurting the only people who are dear to him.       

Feeling the buzz of whiskey building inside of him he decides to go to bed in order to escape the reality that he created by mistake.

 As Sam enters the room Lucifer is sitting on his bed, smirking at Sam. His anger boils and he feels like wiping that smirk off Lucifer's face. _It's Lucifer’s fault he fucked everything_ he thinks. “What the fuck? You seriously need to get out. I  had enough crap for one day, thanks to you. I can't take it anymore,” he screams at Lucifer.                

Lucifer is taken aback by Sam sudden anger, he knows Sam is under the influence of alcohol but the accusation was uncalled for. “Wait, how come your mistake is my fault, but anyway go ahead blame it on me. I love when you are all riled up,” Lucifer says. “ Just shut up okay and get out, I had enough,” Sam screams.

Lucifer is annoyed as Sam orders him to get out he smirked at Sam but Sam could see the anger shine in Lucifer’s eyes. "Didn't seem like you had enough when you were kissing my brother Sammy, and what within a span of minutes. It was few minutes that I left and you couldn’t keep hands off my brother, hun Sammy" Lucifer said with his voice tight.

Sam was taken aback by the authoritative and dangerous tone of Lucifer. He stammers, "He… he kissed me not the other way around will everyone stop blaming me for one second"                   

Lucifer could see the fear in Sam’s eyes. This so not how he wanted this to go but the jealousy got the better of him. He tries to reel in his emotions and keeping his voice as normal as possible he asks, “So are you telling me you didn’t kiss him back.”               

Sam doesn't know why but a sudden blush creeps on him when Lucifer asks him about the moment when he kissed Sam because he knew if he agrees to it the next question will be, why? He so didn’t want to confess the reason behind it. Lucifer sees the blush and gets more annoyed. He traps Sam by the door, “So I see Cassie makes you blush,” he says with the annoyed tone.

Sam is shocked with the intensity of closeness that is suddenly there. He also feels his body reacting to the sudden closeness as that intense feeling returns. He gulps and stammers,” I just .. “  Lucifer cuts in, “you just what Sam.”        

Sam is frustrated by how helpless and desperate he feels, "I just want to know, okay,"  he says and pushes lucifer away as he walks towards his bed. Lucifer smirks on the response and immediately grabs Sam by his shoulder. He pushes Sam on to the bed and gets on top of him. “What did you want to know Sam,” he asks.

Sam once again gulps the response and as he feels the desperation and the craving of touch creeping up on him. He tries to push Lucifer off him when Lucifer holds both of Sam's hand on top of his head, “Don't fight me, Sammy, you know you want this. Don't fight the feeling, I know how you feel I can feel it.”

Sam tries to ignore Lucifer's eyes as now he  clearly sees the lust lurking in them and he also knows that funny feeling he has been getting in his  stomach is nothing but lust. He can’t believe that he is lusting for the devil. He doesn't want to believe but Sam's brain is throwing thousand thoughts in a minute speed. Lucifer sees the wheels churning within Sam's head and decides to take an action, not giving Sam any time to contemplate more.

Lucifer pulls Sam's hair and kisses him like he never kissed anyone before he tries to get as much as possible. He can feel Sam's resistance but as he was thinking of pulling back Sam responds to his kiss and let Lucifer’s tongues enter his mouth. Lucifer doesn’t give up on the chance and explore each and every corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam tastes like sweet candy and spice.  The unique taste of Sam clubbed with the noises that he was making, awakens several feelings in Lucifer which were lying dormant for all these years. Lucifer bites on Sam's lips drawing blood and immediately sucks on them.

Sam moans the minute he felt Lucifer sucking on his lower lip. He felt that this is wrong and he should stop this but the moment Lucifer lip clashed with his, the caution went out of the window. Sam's feelings have gone into overdrive, he chalks it to not being getting laid more often.                  

He has never felt like this way when he was with Jess or Madison or even Ruby. He didn’t felt wrong and disgusted as he felt with Ruby. This was the perfect example of sweet sin. He could feel Lucifer’s dominance on him as he started rubbing his erection against Sam's leg. Sam's ego took a boost and he decided to take matters in his own hand as he grabbed Lucifer and flipped him on his back.

Lucifer smiled at Sam's sudden enthusiasm as he was about to belt out a sarcastic comment. Sam latched onto his lips kissing him desperately, as if he was trying to get everything at once.

Lucifer let Sam explore his mouth with his teeth raking over the lips and their tongues fighting for dominance. He knew by tomorrow their lips would be red and swollen. As he thought of morning Cas' thought came to his mind and a bout of jealousy overtook him. He latched on to Sam's neck sucking and biting making sure he leaves a nice dark hickey so that next time anyone gets close to Sam they would know that he is taken.

Sam couldn’t help but rut against  Lucifer as he felt Lucifer  marking him. He screams out, “Oh my ….” When Lucifer cuts him “Oh please Sam don’t finish that sentence that will be a real killjoy.”         

Sam hears the smart ass comment and reverts back saying, “if you don't do anything soon I will come in my pants.” Hearing Sam’s words, Lucifer immediately latches his grace around Sam's leaking cock and says, “Oh no you don’t get to come unless I tell you, got it, Sammy. I haven't even started yet.”   

Sam whimpers as he feels a constraint – a cock ring- around the base of his cock. Lucifer immediately flips Sam and snaps his clothes away, leaving a very naked Sam on the bed. He smirks as he takes Sam in       

“Feeling a little undressed here,” Sam says,”Are you gonna just stand there and  ogle  at me or are you going to get naked as well,” he asks.

“Aren't you a bossy bottom,” Lucifer reverts.

“If you don't hurry I will finish myself and you will be left with your own hand for company,”Sam replies.

Lucifer tsks and immediately climbs on Sam, tying his hand to the bed post with his grace, “Can’t have you ruining my handy work now can I,” he says. “Dammit, Lucifer get off me”  Sam retorts as Lucifer replies, “That’s the plan.”            

Lucifer snaps his shirt away but deliberately keeps his pants on as he approaches Sam like a predator  He is once again latched on to Sam's neck as if he can't get enough.He starts sucking and leaving a trail of hickeys on Sam's neck, shoulder and chest. He keeps a steady routine of bite, lick and suck.He can feel Sam's whimpers and moans as he started his slow exploration.

Sam could feel all this emotions building and his cock leaking pre-come which wasn’t helping him to have the required control. He felt his body turning all hot and get worried that he might come just from Lucifer sucking on his neck.

Lucifer felt the heat radiating of Sam and decides to drop his own body temperature as he licks Sam’s nipple while raking a fingernails on the other one. The double assault almost gets Sam undone. He gasps as he feels lucifer’s cold lips sucking on his nipple while a sting from the nail on another one. He tries to get as much friction as possible but Lucifer is quite calculative and is avoiding Sam’s weeping cock. Lucifer continues to suck on both nipples until it turns hard and nicely bruised. Sam is sure that he is going to feel the burn tomorrow.

Lucifer could feel Sam struggle and realises that Sam won’t last long. He takes his journey of exploring Sam’s body further down south as he plays with Sam’s belly button. He licks, bites and sucks on the hard muscle of Sam’s torso, hip bone, marking each and every space. All this biting and sucking has not only left Sam bothered but Lucifer is also on the edge. Over the year, not once has anyone ever pushed Lucifer to this extent. This all is new for Lucifer as he never thought he will love a human.

Now that he has know how it feels he wants it all. He wants to know, if he can come, just by sucking Sam’s cock. Slowly and deliberately he starts licking Sam down the navel and racks his fingernail inside Sam's thigh.

Sam’s struggle increases and Lucifer tries his best to keep him still. “Oh shit, Lucifer it's too much, please… I want …I want… please ahh,” Sam screams.        

Lucifer smirks as he asks Sam about what he wants. He swiftly licks the head of Sam's cock. Sam thrashes his head back, “Luci common I need you, I want you to do something.”

Lucifer feels a rush of enthusiasm and happiness as he hears Sam call him Luci.He immediately takes in Sam's entire cock which makes Sam arch his back off the bed. The only thing that keeps Sam on the bed are the restraints. For the first time, Sam is glad being tied down other wise he would have been on the floor. Lucifer sucks on Sam’s cock wholeheartedly and decides to deep throat. The moment he deepthroats he feels the rush of Sam’s orgasm. In order to give that extra edge, he starts playing with Sam's balls, as he cups them and squeezes. He lifts his gaze to Sam as he can feel his own strength breaking.

The moment  Sam feels Lucifer racking his nail on his balls and  as he licks the slit of his cock. Sam feels his orgasm coming in full force, he doesn’t even get a chance to warn lucifer as he starts coming in Lucifer’s mouth. The intensity of orgasm is so hard that his vision blur and he crashes.

Lucifer could feel Sam's orgasm but isn’t prepared it. The moment he gets the taste of Sam’s come, Lucifer feels his own orgasm rushing through him. He is amazed by the intensity of his own orgasm as he fails to muster his strength for good 10minutes, even to get rid of his pants which he made mess of. He thinks to himself this will be the perfect timing for his enemy to strike as he couldn't have been able to even lift his finger. “Look what you made me do, Sammy,” he says.

As he looks at Sam, he can see the peaceful expressions on his face. He decides to let him rest as he cleans him up. “Great I am going all soft,” he says to no one in particular. He changes into one of Sam’s track, as he long to have a part of Sam on him. He decides to leave, seeing Sam is not going to be up anytime soon but halts back as he feels bad for leaving Sam like some cheap hooker. He snaps Sam's pants on and tucks him in bad. “Don’t wanna give your brother a heart attack now, don’t we Sammy,” he says.

Once he admires his handiwork that is scattered all over Sam’s body, he takes a leave with a quick peck on Sam’s lips and the promise of taking care of him.  Sam relaxes further into his bed.

 


End file.
